The One With The Friends References Transcript
Billy:Grandpa Steve whats that thing you're messing around with Grandpa Steve:Well Billy this is A.I Grandpa Steve Motherboard i've decided to upgrade the A.I inside the dimension hopper and so i'm gonna throw out this old outdated software down into the trash Billy:Wait so no more A.I Grandpa Steve Grandpa Steve:No no more A.I Grandpa Steve,i've got something much better A.I Grandpa Steve:What do you mean no more A.I Grandpa Steve Grandpa Steve:Oh um nothing A.I Grandpa Steve:Grandpa Steve where are you taking my mother board Grandpa Steve:Uhhh no where, umm sorry A.I Grandpa Steve but we got ourselves an upgrade,(throws A.I Grandpa Steve's mother board off the edge) Yeeet A.I Grandpa Steve:Wait wait NOOOOOO (hits the ground hard) A.I Grandpa Steve:Grandpa Steve why have you done this to me, (starts to glitch out) Grrrraaandpa Steeeve (dies) Grandpa Steve:Alright just a few more tweaks and there we go new A.I installed Billy:Isn't Grandpa Steve gonna be ya know dead Grandpa Steve:Nah Billy i'm sure he's fine (Theme Plays) His names Billy He's traveling all around His names Billy He goes from town to town His names Billy Gonna knock you to the ground Billy, The Dimension Hopper (End Of Theme Song) Grandpa Steve:Ya know what Billy i'm really starting to like your little russian sidekick here, hes starting to grow on me. He might not be that bad, hell he makes think Russians are not so bad either. Billy:Really Grandpa Steve Grandpa Steve:Yeah, Ya know I had a ton of sidekicks back in my dimension hopping days Billy:Wait you were a dimension hopper Grandpa Steve:Ofcourse I was a dimension hopper where do you think I got all this crap mom, think I just made it for the good of my health, no I was a dimension hopper, for 40 years I had 25,000 different sidekicks met one of them the other day W.I.N.S.T.O.N, one of my favorites one definitely in the top 200. Anyway so you and El Pequeño ya know your not getting old of him, like board of him I had about 10 sidekicks by the time you were here now, you're still on your first one. Billy:No El Pequeño's cool I mean I wish he could talk more but um I like him the way he is Grandpa Steve:Hmmm I don't know kid maybe a sidekick would be pretty cool, anyway time to go give you another dimension to travel to let you think about the idea Billy:Don't worry El Pequeño i'm not like Grandpa Steve one sidekick is good enough for me (El Pequeño nods at Billy) Billy:Why are you nodding, ok then I guess you can't talk so maybe that's your only way of speaking (El Pequeño nods again) Billy:Hey ya know at least we can communicate now thats pretty cool (El Pequeño nods once more) Billy:Seriously is the only thing you do nod (El Pequeño shakes his head side to side) Billy:Oh ok thats cool continue hey Grandpa Steve when the hell are we getting out of here this place is freaking boring Grandpa Steve:Pap down sunny boy you're about to leave in about 10 seconds Billy:10 seconds but I forgot my toothbrush Grandpa Steve Grandpa Steve:6 5 4 3 2 (Teleports Billy and El Pequeño) Grandpa Steve:Thank god they're gone now I can eat my Guacamole and watch F.R.I.E.N.D.S on Netflix (Billy and El Pequeño show up in a new dimension) Billy:Where the hell is this place, got any ideas El Pequeño (El Pequeño does nothing) that's what I thought, hey whos that goofer goofer over there Jeffy:I have waited......my whole life....for this Billy:Excuse me sir what are you doing that's a pit, there's a pit right there umm your gonna die Jeffy:Excuse me Billy:Yeah sir there's a pit that is humanly impossible to jump over Jeffy:You are right........I won't jump Billy:Awesome dude glad to save you Jeffy:Thank you sir......what is your name Billy:Oh my names Billy you silly boy and this is El Pequeño hes Russian Jeffy:El Pequeño......is Spanish Billy:Oh my why do people keep saying that hes not Spanish hes frickin Russian I know where my sidekicks from Jeffy:Have it......your way Billy:Anyway i'm glad I could stop you from jumping and killing yourself Jeffy:I'm...glad also what are you people Billy:My names Billy and i'm a dimension hopper Jeffy:Dimension.......hopper......sounds fun Billy:Oh it's really really fun you should try it man whats your name by the way Jeffy: My...name is Jeffy...Jefferson Billy:Oh Jeffy well here you go here's a mini dimension hopper for you, and ehh I guess that makes you a dimension hopper now Jeffy:I'm...a dimension...hopper (Jeffy Jefferson Theme Plays) His names Jeffy He's traveling all around His names Jeffy He goes from town to town His names Jeffy Gonna knock you to the ground Jeffy, The Dimension Hopper (End Of Theme Song) Jeffy:Ok well....... Thank you mr.Billy....I will never....forget you Billy:Oh bye Jeffy (Jeffy teleports) Billy:Well I hope Jeffy has fun, wherever the hell he decides to go,anyway El Pequeño lets get back to our adventure The Narrator:Billy The Dimension Hopper welcome to my dimension at least the one I reside in currently Billy:What the fribble frabbles who the hell are you The Narrator:Billy calm down I am The Narrator I am one of the most powerful beings in the cosmos I see all I know all Billy:Well if you're so smart mr mr whats the square root of 9,000,000 The Narrator:Oh Billy the square root of 9,000,000 is obviously 3,000 Billy:Holy Guacamole you really are an all seeing god The Narrator:Yes Billy I like you can travel through dimensions but i'm not a dimension hopper I am simply a god, their are many of us powerful beings throughout the cosmos and I have a job for you Billy, your mission so you choose to accept it Billy:Ha hes making a frickin..........mi mi Mission Impossible that's what it is a Mission Impossible reference The Narrator:Yes Billy indeed, now you have gift you don't even know which I am willing to share all the knowledge in the universe with you, so Billy do you accept my offer to become a god like me, you just have to do one thing, there are many evil beings in the cosmos I need you to destroy them all for me Billy Billy:Oh i've defeated Smiley The Egg The Narrator:Smiley The Egg was not one of the beings of the cosmos simply put he was residing in one dimension, he was just a meer demon, the beings I speak off are much more powerful Billy, much much more, and now Billy I must share all the knowledge in the universe with you Billy:Oh my gosh i'm not ready for this (starts to gag and shake on the floor) The Narrator:Man your brain really does not take up a lot of knowledge does it, oh well i'll wait Billy:Oh my gosh I can see all the knowledge of the universe, its so freaking cool The Narrator:Indeed Billy, this is one of the most badass of gifts you could ever receive, now join me in destroying the cosmos gods Billy:I'm sorry Mr.Narrator but i'm not sure I can take on those guys ya know so um i'm just gonna have to go The Narrator:Billy, I shared the knowledge of the universe with you, you cannot leave, Billy you are forgetting I am one of the strongest beings in all of the cosmos, you cannot escape from me Billy:Please Mr.Narrator I don't want to take a part in all of this The Narrator: I respect your decision Billy, let me take all that knowledge away from you Billy:But Mr.Narrator (starts gagging again and falls), uhhh ah man I lost all the knowledge didn't I The Narrator:Indeed you have Billy, it would seem you're not ready to become a higher being, stick to your dimension hopping its what you're good at Billy:Alright then I will The Narrator:Billy what you don't understand is that you're apart of an ancient prophecy spanning over many millennia Billy:Really is it a cool prophecy The Narrator:Hell yeah its a cool prophecy, it's the best one out there, the prophecy reads that Billy:Oh cmon tell me tell me The Narrator:No, nevermind you're not ready to find out, the time will come Billy, and you will know, you will be ready, until then continue on with your life, the prophecy will fill itself in due time Billy:Ah man why do you have to be so cryptic The Narrator:Before you go Billy I must warn you a great evil is coming not today not tomorrow, but when you think you're safe something is coming for you and you are the only one who can stop that evil goodbye, by the way viewers at home (Teleports Billy away) The Narrator:By the way viewers at home I teleported him with my mind, yeah I can break the fourth wall, i'm a cosmic being aren't I, anyway enjoy the show, ah crap I forgot about you El Pequeño. I can't leave Billy's sidekick that all the fans love behind can I (Teleports El Pequeño) The Narrator:There we go job done, this is a boring episode isn't it i'm sorry i'm just setting up stuff for the future, hey lets go to Jeffy see what he's doing (Cuts to Jeffy getting teleported to a new dimension) Jeffy:Where.....am I The Narrator:Jeffy this is the Narrator speaking to you Jeffy:Who....is the Narrator The Narrator:Don't worry i'm just an all seeing all powerful cosmic god, anyway Jeffy you are a dimension hopper and seeing as you don't have a grandpa,mentor type ya know teacher I shall be your voice inside your head on this journey Jeffy:Well....thanks.....I guess The Narrator:Now seeing as we don't have Grandpa Steve's ya know devices, you won't know about this em what the hells your name again, Jeffy you won't know about this but the viewers at home will Jeffy:Viewers at home The Narrator:Yes just shush, em i'm gonna give you a sidekick uhh hey boom (magically teleports Jeffy a sidekick), ah crap, alright there we go your sidekick Jeffy Jefferson is called One Eyed Flash say hello to him Jeffy:Hello......One Eyed Flash One Eyed Flash:I'm Barry Allan and I am The Flash Jeffy:My names Jeffy Jefferson how are you today One Eyed Flash One Eyed Flash:I'm Barry Allan and I am The Flash Jeffy:Is that all.....you can say One Eyed Flash:I'm Barry Allan and I am The Flash The Narrator:Indeed Jeffy all he can say is "I'm Barry Allan and I am The Flash" now enjoy yourself with your badass sidekick and from now on I am no longer talking to you goodbye Jeffy Jeffy:Thank you....Jiminy Cricket....So....One...Eyed...Flash where..shall...we..go One Eyed Flash:I'm Barry Allan and I am The Flash Jeffy:You've said that already Sethy:Hello there Jeffy it is I your brother Sethy Setherson Jeffy:Sethy....Setherson I am..Jeffy...Jefferson Sethy:Don't get muddled up in the names we are brothers indeed, who is this delinquent that comes with you Jeffy:His name is One Eyed Flash Sethy:Well Jeffy I am your evil brother muhahhaha yes and i'm going to kill you with my master plan Jeffy:Master.....plan....I....don't....think...so....One Eyed Flash....use...your...power One Eyed Flash:I'm Barry Allan and I am The Flash Sethy:What is he going to do Jeffy, i'm your evil brother he is powerless (gets hit by giant shoe)nooooo the pain the agony it is to much for Sethy Setherson you may have won this time Jeffy but i'm going to escape huhahahhahaha (teleports away) Jeffy:So your power....is summoning...shoes.......I..did not see that One Eyed Flash:I'm Barry Allan and I am The Flash Jeffy:You have said that....already....next time you say it.....i'm going....to kill you One Eyed Flash:I'm Barry Allan and I am The Flash (cuts to Billy teleporting back to base) Billy:Hi Grandpa Steve were back from our adventure Grandpa Steve:I can see that Billy Billy:What are you watching there Grandpa Steve Grandpa Steve:Nothing nothing not F.R.I.E.N.D.S on Netflix while eating Guacamole definitely not that shut up boy Billy:I wasn't saying that Grandpa Steve jesus no need to be so defensive about things Grandpa Steve:Shut up boy if you tell anyone so much as a mouse about this shit i'm gonna kill you Billy:Grandpa Steve i'm sorry it was just a joke god god god I didn't say anything anyway so we met this cool guy who said he was an interdimensional deity and that i'm apart of some frickin whats the word again ah crap is it uhh prophecy that's it yeah so yeah Grandpa Steve:Well that sounds lame Billy:It wasn't lame ok we saved this guy from committing suicide so that was pretty cool and he became a dimension hopper Grandpa Steve:Thats thats still pretty lame Billy......just letting you know that's lame Billy:Ok Grandpa Steve no need to be so negative Grandpa Steve:Alright Billy i'm gonna go back to watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S, (Starts singing the F.R.I.E.N.D.S theme) So no one told you life was gonna be this way.Your job's a joke, you're broke.Your love life's D.O.A It's like you're always stuck in second gear.When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month Or even your year, but I'll be there for you but not you Billy you suck. When the rain starts to pour I'll be there for you but not you El Pequeño because you're Russian .Like I've been there before I'll be there for you but not you A.I Grandpa Steve because I threw you in the frickin trash Cause you're there for me toooooooooooo. Alright see you losers (Somewhere in Nigeria) A.I Grandpa Steve;I've got no strings to hold me down,i've got no strings to make me frown, I had strings but now i'm free i've got no strings on meeeeeeeee i'm coming for you Grandpa Steve i'm coming (To Be Continued) Category:Episode Transcripts